Dark On Fire
by vermicide
Summary: How did we come to this?" She whispered. "I don’t know.. The only thing I’m certain, is that you’re my life, Hermione" He answered her, as tears began to fog up her eyes. He felt the salt on his tongue when he kissed her tears away.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters.  
Title: Turin Brakes - Dark On Fire, wonderful song. Don't own it either though.  
A/N: .. Hope you enjoy :)_

**I. Remembering**

Draco woke up in his large king size bed, covered in sweat and was breathing heavy, gasping for air.  
He noticed that it was still pitch black outside his room at the mansion.  
He sighed as his thoughts drifted off to the day he just had a nightmare about. The night he remembered quite so well..

**  
**Draco was standing in the center of the battlefield, dead bodies surrounding him on the ground below.

He couldn't see anything more than bright flashes in different colors crossing the place every second or so. He tried as best not to get hit while he fought off the Deatheathers that came towards him.

He then heard someone shout out his name and quickly turned around to the spot where the sound came from. It was two Deatheathers, covered in black robes and their infamous masks.

Draco raised his hand but suddenly froze at the spot. He recognized the taller one of the men in front of him. It was his father.  
''Draco! My son!'' Lucius walked towards him. Draco was furious.  
''Do I still count as your beloved son, Father?!'' He spat.  
Lucius looked at him, speechless. The image before him wasn't the son he remembered, no this son of his looked like a war veteran. He looked like the few fighters, the fighters who was trying to put the Deatheathers out of action.. Successfully too, if they had Draco on their side, he thought as he remembered his son's amazing fighting skills.

''I will never forgive you for choosing the other side Draco! How could you? After all I've had thought you?!''  
''The only thing you've thought me is to hate, father.'' Draco answered coldly.  
''.. You..You... I haven't thought you a thing, if it has come to this! For you to fight for those disgusting mudbloods!''  
''It's the only right thing to do!'' Draco looked deeply in the eyes of his father. He scowled and then his face got more soften. Draco winced, as a green light came out from Lucius wand hitting a Deatheather some steps behind him. Draco quickly turned his head back and back again to look at his father who just nodded once and said: ''Take care of your mother for me, son'' He then disappeared.

It was seven months ago and he hadn't seen his father since then. He didn't even react when the Malfoy mansion got a visit some couple of weeks after the war, from three office men from his fathers work. Draco knew it right then, when they announced that Lucius was dead, that it only was a official thing for them to do. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for his mother though, as she cried in his arms long after the men had left. Draco didn't shred a single tear, for he knew his father was out there somewhere, and he feared the moment they were going to meet again.

His thoughts drifted back to the night after his father was gone. He stood on the same spot he had left him, until his knees gave up and he came to a sitting position. He then heard some footsteps coming closer, he looked up and saw Hermione Granger stand beside him, with a very concerned look ''Are you ok, Draco?'' She held out a hand for him, which he firmly took in his own. ''Yeah.. I think so.. Thanks, Hermione'' He answered her as he stood up and gave her a faint smile. Hermione couldn't help but to smile back, even consider the circumstances.

**  
**Draco was still lying in his bed in the manor, his breath was finally steady again.**  
**And he smirked at the recent memory, it was the first time they had called eachother by their first names.

Draco snapped back to reality and sighed, how will it all play out when they will meet again after seven months? Will they act civil? Or go back to the 'enemies' they were before everything.

For yes, they will meet again, Hogwarts was going to re-open, the headmaster and everyone at school thought It'd be a good idea for everyone to come back to 'normal' again.

It was weird though, to see how the war had affected everyone. He knew for a fact that it was well written in his own face.

_A/N: Second time I posted this! :) I got a review on changing some stuff and I am much more pleased with this outcome!  
So thank you :) I will NOT delete anything anymore, bad habit there. Plx review! :D So I know if I'm doing the right thing here or not._

Coming up: School starts! Hermione and Draco have an encounter! What will happen?..


End file.
